


Bloody Gorgeous

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, cute cute cute, okay so there's violence and blood mention but it's not detailed, plus mentions of some of les amis, this is just cute domestic assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cosette and Eponine might be dangerous assassins who live together, but there's always time for some flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a shower and then this popped into my head... I have no excuse, really. I just love these two so much <3  
> As always, reviews and kudos are much appreciated.

“Honey, I’m home,” Cosette yelled breezily, as she slammed the door behind her, heading straight for the bathroom.

“Oh, hey,” Éponine shouted back from the kitchen. “Take out for dinner, if that’s okay? I forgot to go to the shops.”

“No, that’s fine,” Cosette shouted back, voice muffled, “I’m gonna need some comfort food anyway.”

“Are you okay?” Éponine asked curiously, following Cosette’s voice into the bathroom. “I thought this was just a standard thing? Which is why I wasn’t invited? So why- oh _shit_ ,” she said as she stepped into the bathroom, where Cosette was struggling out of her tight black clothes, clearly impeded by the fact that they were liberally soaked in blood.

“Don’t worry,” Cosette said contemptuously as she yanked her shirt over her head. “It’s not mine.” There were spots of red behind her ears and on her neck, where a hurried wash clearly hadn’t reached, and her blonde hair was streaked red and tangled.

Éponine laughed, her initial worry replaced with amusement at Cosette’s annoyance. “What happened?”

“There was a fucking disaster, that’s what happened,” she said viciously, peeling off her trousers.

Éponine sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “What was it? Was it Enjolras again?”

“No, it wasn’t Enjolras for once, it was the new guy that Courf adopted, you know Marius?”

Éponine chuckled. “Yes, I am in fact aware of Marius, the boy I was hopelessly in love with for years, Cosette.”

Cosette inclined her head in apology. “Well, he’s nice enough, and talented, but he’s a bit daft and scatty and-”

“You know he fancies you, right?” Éponine interrupted, and Cosette groaned, stepping out of her underwear and standing naked with her hands on her hips, glaring at Éponine.

“Yes, I _know,_ and that’s the problem! He kept getting distracted by me!”

“In his defence, you are quite stunning when you fight, darling,” Éponine drawled, smirking.

Cosette glowered at her. “I know, but that’s no excuse. If you got distracted by me or me by you every time we’re on a mission, we’d all be dead!”

“Well, there was that one time in Glasgow...” Éponine said, tilting her head as she remembered.

“Shut up,” Cosette blushed, but she was smiling. “At least none of the others were there.”

“That is true,” Éponine conceded, “so it clearly doesn’t count. Anyway, Marius got distracted, and what happened?”

Cosette leaned over to turn on the shower, sticking a hand under it as she waited for it to heat up. “He was distracted, let a guy get the jump on him, I stepped in, it was quite a bit bloodier than expected.” She grimaced. “Some went in my mouth. I can still taste it.”

Éponine made a disgusted noise. “Eww. But I bet Enjolras took it well?”

Cosette laughed loudly, stepping into the shower, and raising her voice over the noise of the water. “Yeah, he tore right into Marius, poor kid. _No getting distracted on the job!_ ”

“And I hope you reminded Enjolras of the job in Rome?”

Cosette stuck her head out of the shower curtains to roll her eyes at Éponine. “Duh! What do you take me for? I will _never_ miss an opportunity to bring up Rome. Plus, if I hadn’t someone else would have,” she added, ducking back under the spray of water.

That was true. It was one of those moments that had gone down in the group’s history, and would be brought up for years to come. Enjolras and Grantaire leading on a delicate job, Cosette and Éponine waiting in the wings, everyone else in position... And then Grantaire pulled on some leather gloves and Enjolras had made what Éponine distinctly remembered as a _whimper,_ and completely lost his focus. The job had gone very wrong, very quickly, but they’d all gotten out mostly unscathed, and they never stopped teasing Enjolras about it. (And no doubt Grantaire had also taken advantage of this surprising revelation, although Éponine tried not to think about what those two got up to in the bedroom.)

“You know,” Éponine mused, “sometimes I forget that you and Enjolras are twins. And then you hold something over him for years and I remember.”

Cosette laughed wickedly. “Hey, pass me the shampoo, will you?”

Éponine grabbed it, leaning over, and was hit in the face with a jet of water. She gasped in shock, blinking rapidly, and looked up at Cosette’s grinning face.

“Oh no,” Cosette said mournfully. “You’re all soaked. You’ll have to join me now. What a shame.”

Shaking her head, Éponine quickly shed her clothes. “You know, you don’t have to resort to trickery to get me to join you in the shower,” she murmured as she stepped in next to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s much more fun,” Cosette beamed, and Éponine had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this... Stay tuned!


End file.
